


在油烟里

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [3]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: *“一方直播时另一方钻在桌子底下给他口”的梗*时间点大约在19年9月初，出轨背景，浓度很高
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Series: 一个目录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	在油烟里

**Author's Note:**

> **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**   
**如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**

\----------


End file.
